Banny Passerini
"It's "Banny", not "Banno"!" :::: - Banny to Bjorn Alvarez, Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Banny Passerini was a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, initially serving as an antagonist and later a protagonist. He is portrayed by Ryan Grier. The son of Biscuit Savage, Banny sought to follow in his father's footsteps and join the U.B.N.V.A.. However, he was unaware that the group's leader, Nazi Mitch, had nearly killed his father. During the conflict between the Bacchus Brotherhood and The Clan, Banny tried taking The Crumbs, but was convinced by Vin to turn against Nazi Mitch. Banny later aids The Clan in defeating Mitch. He became an honorary member of The Clan, and officially joined the team when it was reformed by John Bacchus. Banny went to Portugal with Vin and Bjorn Alvarez, where they met with Kosta Brando. When Bjorn betrayed the group and killed Kosta, Banny went after him and a fight broke out. Bjorn would gain the upper hand and violently stab Banny to death with his sword, but Banny was avenged when Vin killed Bjorn. History As the son of the notorious Biscuit Savage, Banny sought to follow in his father's footsteps as a member of the U.B.N.V.A.. As he grew very fond of the organization, one of the group's leading members, Nazi Mitch, betrayed Banny's father and nearly killed him. However, Banny was unaware of this, and was fooled into thinking The Clan killed his father. Nazi Mitch used this lie to further Banny's loyalty to the U.B.N.V.A. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo During his father's quest to battle The Clan and seize The Crumbs, which he didn't participate in, Banny made an uncredited cameo in the U.B.N.V.A.'s computer room sitting next to Bread Nelson. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam After Bread Nelson condemned Nazi Mitch, Mitch sent out Banny to attack The Clan at Kerr Park. While there, Banny confronted Vin Diesel and Kick, who had The Crumbs. Banny denounced them for causing his father's death, which Vin casually joked about; he cared little for Savage considering he killed one of their own. John Bacchus arrives at the scene with several of his comrades, and Banny calls him a dirty cheater and a killer. As Bacchus pretends to cry, Rasputin arrives with Flynt Coal, who is possessed by the alien Tea-Eee. The Clan and Bacchus' Brotherhood battle Flynt, while Rasputin and Banny watch from the side. During the ensuing conflict, Banny tries to intervene, but is struck down by Flynt. Vin takes the opportunity to tell Banny that they didn't kill his father, and that Nazi Mitch was responsible. Initially, Banny doesn't believe Vin, but Vin ultimately gains his trust. After Flynt claims The Crumbs and the spear, he runs off with Rasputin. Bacchus goes in pursuit with his team, but by this point he's lost their trust. The Clan, on the other hand, has found a new ally with Banny Passerini, who departs with Vin and Kick. After Nazi Mitch harnesses The Crumbs's power, he teleports all his enemies from near and far to an overhangar, including Banny. While there, Banny is reunited with his father, who he long believed was dead. Nazi Mitch approaches the group and electrocutes them with lightning bolts. The Clan is helpless to resist, until Tyresius uses the power of The Crumbs against Mitch. Banny helps The Clan and the Bacchus Brotherhood as they unite against Mitch, turning The Crumbs's power against him - ultimately, Mitch is killed by the excessive power. Unlike the other protagonists, Banny is never seen following the final battle, although it is confirmed he survived. The Two Man Trio :Banny does not appear in the film; he is only mentioned. While sitting on the side of a road, Flynt and Vin discuss recent events, and at one point Vin remarks that negotiating is what he does best. In response, Flynt reminds Vin that he reminded Banny how his father blew up, and then joked about it with Bacchus. Vin justifies this, stating that he then convinced Banny to fight with The Clan. Trivia *Banny Passerini makes a brief cameo in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, as he sits next to Bread Nelson during his cameo in the U.B.N.V.A. computer room. At the time, Ryan Grier was not officially part of the series yet. A year later, he would be cast as a villain in Scrub Slam, although this wasn't planned during the second film's production - making his cameo a helpful coincidence. Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Antagonists Category:U.B.N.V.A.